The present disclosure relates generally to managing system data for a data storage system.
Data storage systems, such as solid state drives (SSD), maintain system data for managing operations and performance in the data storage systems. In addition to processing host commands, data storage systems perform maintenance operations that may include internal data movement operations. However, read failures during maintenance operations can make maintaining accurate system data difficult.